


Little Omega is punished

by SlytherinSnape93



Series: My little Omega [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Lactation, Masturbation in Shower, Omega Harry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Part 3 of the ' Now and forever my Omega'series.Severus is at a potion conference and his pregnant Omega is left alone at home.But when she finally relents to her hormones  her Alpha gets home early from the conference and sees her masturbating, after he had told her that she could not do that.Punishment ensues.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: My little Omega [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	Little Omega is punished

Erica moaned running her hands through her hair once more as the warm water trickled down her body. 

Shaking her head, she reached for the bottle of body scrub, popping open the lid and breathing deeply. Thescent of jasmine flowers filled the steamy air, making the pregnant omega smile as she began to pour the soap over a sponge. 

She popped the cap back into place and set down the bottle before rubbing the soap into the sponge, watching as the white foam began to lather her fingers. 

Erica dragged the sponge up her arm and started covering herself with the soap, smiling wider as the scent became stronger.

She rubbed the soapy sponge across hersensitive chest, prodding gently at her breasts as she cleaned her round belly. 

She brought it up her body, letting it brush against her erect nipples. 

The omega’s hips wiggled as she finished washing her sensitive breasts, and even though she wanted to pay more attention to them, she moved down, leaving a foamy trail over her belly button and down her thigh.

Once her legs were done, she put down the sponge and reached up to unhook the shower head. 

The water grew warmer and a small shiver ran through her, sending more tingles through her nerves as she washed off her breasts. 

The shower head moved slowly, the water streaming down herstretched pregnant belly and trickling down between her legs, making her moan slightly as the warmth spread between her legs. 

Erica gasped as she adjusted the nozzle, feeling the water flow change as it sprayed in a more direct pattern against her womanhood. 

Her legs shook as she steadied herself against the tile wall, straining to keep herself upright as she began to pant. 

She moved to the next setting, changing the water flow again and feeling her pussy clench. 

Another moan escaped her as she slipped her other hand down her round belly and split her fingers to travel down the sides of her swollen lips.

Erica clenched her teeth as she brought her index and middle finger across her labia, sending a new wave of pleasure through her body. 

Her fingertips slipped between her lips, sending electricity through her spine as she caught a yelp in her throat as she curled them and rubbed the sensitive wall within, her wet fingers slipping across it with ease.

Erica rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up from the wall, adjusting the shower head to please herself better while her fingers continued their work. 

She gasped as a stream of water struck her clitoris, amplifying the pleasure tenfold. 

Ragged breaths escaped the omega as she continued masturbating, fantasizing about the strong and coarse hands of her Alpha, Severus Snape, holding her in place as they showered together. 

Her fingers moved faster and faster,the constant stream from the shower head proved to be too much, and her cunt began to clench around her fingers, squeezing them repeatedly as she bit her lip 

"Mmmmph! Alpha please !” she cried out, rocking her hips as her orgasm overtook her. 

Pure ecstasy shoved her thoughts aside, demanding to keep her fingers moving as the shower head shook, breaking up the constant pressure on her clitoris. 

Instead of killing her orgasm, though, the irregular stream sent another wave of pleasure through her, nearly making her drop the shower head.

Her orgasm was slow to die down, but eventually her thoughts came back and the pleasure left, allowing her the cognition required to move the shower head away from her pussy. 

Erica reattached it to the mount as she pulled her fingers from her puffy lips, steadying her breathing as her heart pounded in her throat.

Turning the faucet off, the warm water died down as Erica pulled back the curtain and grabbed a towel, dabbing her face. 

As she stepped onto the warm rug, a wall of cool air washed over her wet body, sending shivers up her spine again.

"Hm, I wish my alpha was here with me, but he won’t return in two more days … 

Oh, Severus I miss you so much my Alpha” Erica huffed softly while she wrapped her hair in the towel.

Severus had gone to a potion’s conference at the beginning of the week and wouldn’t be back until two days ‘ Well maybe it’s a good thing that he is still at the conference. 

If he saw me masturbating he would have punished me … 

Stupid pregnancy hormones …” Erica exited the bathroom and slowly made her way towards her bed.

She sat on it and then laid on her back with a huff, she had masturbated a few minutes ago but her raging hormones weren’t going to leave her alone anytime soon.

‘I can’tmasturbate again ! 

C’mon Erica … 

You managed to resist for five days, and you had an overwhelming orgasm just moments ago.

You can’t be still aroused !’

But her raging desire was too strong for her to resist and after a few more minutes she finally relented and removed the towel from around her body as her hands began to caress her curves and her belly.

She felt a soft kick against her hand and smiled gently rubbing the spot “ You miss daddy little one? 

Me too, I wish he was here to pound his huge cock inside me and fill me up with his cum… 

Fuck,I can’t go on like this …” she muttered as her hand made her way between her legs and her fingers began to caress again her sensitive folds.

The little pregnant omega arched and moaned as she stroked her labiawith her index finger, before penetrating herself slowly moaning.

She was so caught up in her pleasure that she didn’t hear the front door opening, nor thesound of steps coming up the stairs.

She didn’t even hear the bedroom door opening, her eyes were closed so she didn’t see her Alpha standing in the door way, a dark look on his face “ having fun Little Omega?”

Only the sound of her Alpha’s baritone voice made her eyes snap open as she sat up, feeling panic as she saw her man staring at her “ A-A-Alpha … 

What are youdoing here? “ she stuttered and Severus smirked 

“ The conference ended early and I wanted to surprise you …” his eyes never left hers as she removed her fingers from her pussy her cheeks reddening, now she wasin for it.

Severus slowly approached the bed and said “Looks like I have to punish you now my little Omega …” he smirked as Erica blushed and lowered her gaze, but he forced her to look at him and smirked.

“Don’t look at me like that honey … you know what would happen ifyou masturbated … 

So now you have to take your punishment ….” he smirked as Erica’s breath caught in her throat.

Erica opened her mouth to speak but he quickly delivered a sharp spank to her butt making his Omega yelp from the sudden sting “ A-A-Alpha ! 

I’m sorry … 

I couldn’t resist … 

You were gone for so long and I felt so lonely…

And the pregnancy hormones wouldn’t leave me alone … Ah!” 

She was silenced by another sharp spank as Severus glared at her .

“ This doesn’t excuse your transgression… 

You should really start to learn to learn self-control love…

You know I actually had planned on surprising you, taking you to bed and making love to you …

You’re not the only one who felt lonely … 

Do you have any ideas of how much I wanted for that conference to end? 

I wouldhave came home to you and would have pleasured you, maybe even let you cum …

But now that you disobeyed I will have to punish you … 

I will fuck you, but I won’t let you come…

Maybe if you beg me in the end I will let you come, but You’ll have to please me first …

If you’ll do it right, I’ll let you come …

Do you understand Omega?” he growled as his hands reached his belt undoing it, under his Omega’s nervous gaze .

Erica whimpered softly as the belt was thrown away, then the Alpha unzipped his pants and pulled out his huge hard cock 

“ Lick it, Omega …” he growled glaring down at the woman who slowly approached and slowly pulled out her tongue licking it from the base to the tip a few times before she sucked the head softly making her Alpha moan in pleasure.

Severus fisted her hair and pulled her head down forcing a few inches of his cock in the Omega’s warm wet mouth as she stared at him with tears of guilt in her eyes.

Severus stroked her cheek almost gently before he pushed her head down on his shaft even more forcing more of it in her throat while Erica moaned softly 

“ You’ve been a very bad girl, my Omega … 

I’m doing this for your own good, you have to learn to be patient …” he said in a soft voice as he pounded his Omega’s throat.

Then he suddenly pulled out and made her rose from the bed, taking her place sitting on the bed, his thick cock standing proud against his stomach 

“ Come here and ride me, slut …”he growled and Erica slowly straddled his lap facing him.

He took his member and placed it at her wet entrance “ Fuck, you’re so wet Erica…

Do you want my cock so much? Well you know what you have to do than …” he said and Erica bit her lip as she slowly impaled herself on her Alpha’s rod.

They both moaned and Erica began moving up and down taking Severus cock inside her pussy hard and fast as he gripped her hips and guided her “ aaaahhhhh …. Alpha … It feels so good!”

Severus took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit down making a few droplets of maternal milk spill out, Erica arched as she impaled herself on her Alpha’s cock screaming in ecstasy while Severus licked the milk spilling from her breasts “ Oh my… 

Looks like you’re enjoying your punishment little Omega … 

I’ll have to stopor you might enjoy it too much…” he took her hips and pulled out of herthen he took out his wand and with a flick pointed it at Erica’s dripping cunt, muttering a spell that he had recently invented for this occasion.

Erica whimpered as she felt like she was seconds away from cumming, but no matter how much she tried to stimulate herself she couldn’t reach orgasm “ Nnnngggghhhh…. 

Alpha please! 

I need to cum Pleeaseeee!!” she begged wrapping her arms around her man’s neck as he entered her again and began to fuck her at a brutal pace. 

And yet no matter the force with which Severus cock attacked her G-spot Erica couldn’t reach orgasm “ Do you like it my Omega? 

It’s a spell of my creation: His purpose is similar to a cock-ring’s … but it’s invisible and is designed for women. 

You won’t be able to come, no matter how much your cunt is stimulated…

I made it especially for you and I’m glad that I had the chance to use it …” he then began to fuck his omega in earnest as she whimpered “ please Alpha! Take it off ! I need to cum so bad … please!” 

Severus smirked as he lied Erica on her back on the bed andshe wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to fuck her again “ Sorry Omega … I already told you … You’ll have to make me cum first before i deem you deserving of having an orgasm…” 

He began to pound Erica faster and harder, his hips moving frantically against hers as he chased his orgasm and finally came deep within Erica’s pregnant womb with a low grunt.

Erica sobbed, as tears fell from her eyes, feeling her Alpha’s cum erupt inside her “ Severus please … 

I’m sorry … 

I missed you so much … 

Please …” she whispered and Severus finally smiled down at her caressing her cheek and kissing her lips passionately 

“ I do believe you earned your orgasm, you’ve been such a good slut … 

Now you can come my little Omega …” he whispered as he removed the spell from Erica’s pussy.

As soon as the spell was lifted Erica finally orgasmed, her inner walls clamping down on her alpha’s still hard cock “ Aaaaahhhhh! Yes, Alpha!”

Her body shook as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her Severus simply held her in his arms and encouraged her to let herself go.

As the last tremors shook her body Erica laid there completely dazed and sated, while her Alpha smiled down and kissed her lips softly “ You are indeed a very good Omega my love …” he praised her and Erica blushed as he laid next to her and caressed her pregnant belly.

He smirked as he felt a soft kick against the palm of his hand and then raised his eyes meeting his Omega green ones so full of love “ I missed you so much Alpha … I

’m so sorry for disobeying you …” 

Severus smiled tenderly as he kissed her forehead gently “You’re forgiven my Omega … And besides I missed you too ..”.

**Author's Note:**

> So part three finished!  
> Did you like it ?   
> I hope you did!  
> Let me know if you have any other ideas for the fourth part…  
> Take care!


End file.
